


Miserable and Alone

by SoftKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKitty/pseuds/SoftKitty





	Miserable and Alone

It was hard for Harry to not feel angry as he stared up at his ceiling and listened to his uncle yelling at the television. He had never felt this lonely and betrayed. Hermione had written him a short while ago telling him she was heading to the Burrow and that she couldn’t wait for him to join them. He struggled with the anger that bubbled up inside of him as the ugly jealous monster climbed into his throat. It wasn’t fair that he had to be stuck here with his spoiled rotten cousin and his aunt and uncle. As he thought about Hermione and Ron eating a delicious dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasley his stomach gave another miserable twist. No one understood what it was like to be stuck in this miserable house, feeling totally and completely alone. He wanted to be with his friends, with people who cared. Sure they wrote and said they missed him and couldn’t wait for him to join them but at least they were together. They couldn’t be missing him too much if they had each other and the other Weasley’s. Where as he was stuck on Privet Drive with no one but Hedwig and even she was so bored with the place she was gone most of the time. He had never felt more alone. He didn’t even know if he wanted to hear from his two best friends anymore. What was the point? Their letters would only make him feel worse. He crumbled up Hermione’s letter and tossed it towards the rubbish bin. Aunt Petunia called him for dinner and he grudgingly got up, though it wasn’t the first night he thought about skipping dinner and just sleeping so as to make the time pass faster.


End file.
